1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to premoistened and prepackaged towelettes, and more particularly for a prepackaged contact lens wearer hand cleaning and neutralizing handwipe or towelette and contact lens rewetting solution.
2. Prior Art
A great variety of prepackaged and premoistened towelettes are currently available in the marketplace and otherwise known through prior U.S. patents. Some of these prior art teachings are directed to the particular formulation of the disposable sheet material while others are directed to prepackaged towelettes or handwipes bearing unique solutions and other features for the particular intended purpose.
The following U.S. patent describe this known prior art technology as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,244 issued to Elmore PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,399 issued to Mencke PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,258 issued to Mencke PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,936 issued to Gould et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,698 issued to Mencke PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,300 issued to Pompe PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,984 issued to McClendon PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,610 issued to Ajello PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,146 issued to Smith et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,601 issued to Eaton, et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,919 issued to Taylor PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,246 issued to Peters PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des 396,803 issued to Belmonte
None of these prior art patents, however, address the issue of not only cleansing the fingers of a contact lens wearer prior to reinstallation of a contact lenses, but also neutralizing the acidity/alkalinity of the finger surfaces to minimize eye irritation when the contact lens is reinstalled on the eye of the user. Lotions, soaps, make-up, dirt and other irritants, when placed inadvertently on a contact lens, will cause pain, irritation and even eye infection. Moreover, there is also a need for providing of a small quantity of e.g. saline solution which is important for rewetting the contact lens prior to its installation. The present invention is particularly useful in these ways and is intended for contact lens wearers who either inadvertently dislodged or dropped their contact lens or have to remove them because of eye irritation. To further facilitate the reinstallation, one surface of the packaging is mirror reflective and of sufficient size and clarity such that the user may carefully watch the reinstallation of each contact lens.